


Listen and Obey

by Savageseraph



Series: Joining the Company [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Community: lotr_sesa, Discipline, Incest, Kneeling, M/M, Madness, Masturbation, Obedience, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili was letting something unpredictable and unsteady control his actions, and Thorin didn’t approve of surrendering to either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen and Obey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empy (Empyreus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyreus/gifts).



> Written for [](http://empy.livejournal.com/profile)[**empy**](http://empy.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://lotr-sesa.livejournal.com/profile)[**lotr_sesa**](http://lotr-sesa.livejournal.com/) Holiday Exchange. Many thanks to [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon** , best beloved beta.

Thorin frowned at the flames crackling in his hearth as he leaned against the fireplace mantle. As the frown turned to a scowl, he poked at the logs with his sword, stirring a swarm of sparks. Others were content with a solid roof over their heads, good thick walls to hold back the cold and the dark. Thorin supposed he should be grateful for what he had, but he was not. The only way he could be content was if he believed what he had was _enough_. If he accepted that Erebor was lost forever to him and his people.

He brought a fist down hard on the mantle. Those thoughts could not be allowed to take root. The line of Durin would reclaim what was theirs by birth and by blood, and he would see it done.

A series of rapid knocks on the door had Thorin turning toward it, his hand tightening reflexively around the hilt of his sword. He swallowed, lowered the blade, then rested it against the wall next to him.

“Come.”

The door opened, and Kili rushed inside without a word until he closed the door more firmly than it deserved behind him.

“Uncle, we need to talk.”

 _Reckless._ Thorin didn’t quite shake his head. His nephew’s eyes were bright, his cheeks flushed. Thorin wondered if that was from too much passion or too much ale. Either way, Kili was letting something unpredictable and unsteady control his actions, and Thorin didn’t approve of surrendering to either.

“What is it, Kili?”

“Fili says that he is to accompany you on your expedition to Erebor.” The statement was all accusation.

“Aye,” Thorin nodded. “He is.” He could see that Kili expected an explanation, so he regarded his nephew silently. Reckless and presumptuous.

“And what of me?” Kili struck his own chest with his hand at the last word.

“What of you?”

“Why was I not asked?”

“You are too young.” Thorin knew his dismissal struck a nerve when Kili’s face flushed with anger.

“Not that much younger than my brother.” He jabbed a finger toward Thorin to emphasize the point.

“And reckless.” Kili was going to find out the cost of that recklessness if he got much closer. Blood or not, Kili would learn respect and his place.

“And Fili is not?”

Thorin laughed, though the sound had a definite edge. “We both know which of you is the most reckless.”

“I _deserve_ a place in your party.”

“Do you?” Fucking whelp. Thorin’s jaw tensed. What his nephew deserved was a good thrashing.

“You’ve asked merchants and artisans to accompany you, and you’d turn away a warrior. That’s madness, Uncle.”

Thorin growled as he grabbed the front of Kili’s shirt, pulled him close. “You forget yourself, _boy_.” He released Kili, shoving him a little away. What did he know of true madness? The sort of madness that brought a paragon low.

“I…” Kili took a few steps back.

“Do you know why you weren’t asked?” Thorin closed the distance between them. “My decision had nothing to do with your skill. It is because you have no discipline. You’re thoughtless. Reckless. You cannot simply listen and obey.”

“I can.” Kili grabbed Thorin’s shoulders as he tried to turn away. Thorin brought up his arms, knocking Kili’s off him as he twisted to shrug off Kili’s hold.

“Can you now?” Thorin leaned closer until their bodies were almost touching. To his credit, Kili didn’t flinch, though he did tense. “ _Kneel._ ”

“What?”

Thorin smiled at the dark satisfaction that uncoiled in him at his nephew’s shocked expression. “You want a place in the company? Then show me you can obey without hesitation. Prove yourself, boy.”

Kili’s hands curled into fists. Because Thorin was certain Kili would refuse, tripped up by his own stubbornness, he was surprised when the boy knelt. Even more miraculously, Kili kept his opinion of Thorin’s demand to himself. If only his expression was more schooled. He couldn’t help glaring at Thorin.

Thorin rested a hand on Kili’s head for a moment before he tightened his grip, tugging his nephew’s head back. “I won’t brook defiance from your or anyone else on this journey. It is too important.”

“I understand.” The words were little more than a whisper.

“And do you also understand how to best demonstrate your obedience?” Thorin shifted his weight, trying to ease the ache building in his trousers at the demonstrations he could demand.

“I’ll do what you say, Uncle. Listen. I won’t—“ He yelped as Thorin gave his hair a tug.

“I was talking about now. Here. In this room.”

“I don’t understand.” Kili’s brow furrowed, but a wariness stole into his expression.

Thorin released Kili’s hair. “Do you not?” He trailed his fingers along his nephew’s jaw, across his lips.

Kili’s eyes widened and a slight shiver ran through him at Thorin’s touch. He swallowed heavily.

The boy’s indecision made Thorin smile. “You’ve been making liberal use of your mouth since you barged in. I wish you to use it for something other than complaint.”

Kili dropped his gaze, chewed on his lip.

“Undisciplined.” Thorin shook his head. Although he didn’t expect his nephew to call his bluff, he was surprised at the jolt of disappointment he felt at Kili’s reticence. He scrubbed a hand across his face. _This_ was madness. He started to turn away.

“ _Wait_.” Kili gripped Thorin’s hips. He took a deep breath as he let his hands drift toward each other. He kept his gaze on his hands as he unlaced Thorin’s trousers.

 _Madness._ Thorin sighed as the fabric loosened, freeing him from his too-tight clothes. “Touch me.” The command was sharper than it needed to be, but when Kili’s fingers wrapped around his cock, squeezing gently before stroking, Thorin groaned. He rocked his hips, rubbing against Kili’s palm.

“Close your eyes.” Kili’s eyes slipped closed at Thorin’s words. “Feel that?” He rocked more urgently. “Are you wondering how I will feel against your tongue? How I’ll taste?” He was pleasantly surprised to hear Kili exhale a soft, breathy moan.

It took considerable will for Thorin to brush Kili’s hand away from him, but he didn’t want a slow tease. He wanted to bury himself in his nephew’s heat. He took himself in hand, brushed the head of his cock across Kili’s lips. His nephew shuddered as he licked his lips and grazed Thorin’s cock with the tip of his tongue.

Thorin growled, tangled a hand in Kili’s hair. He nudged Kili’s lips with the head of his cock. “Open.”

Kili canted his head back, opened his mouth. His eyes opened, and his gaze locked with Thorin’s. Thorin took a steadying breath before pressing gingerly into Kili’s mouth. He wanted to savor every moment, every touch, every moan. His balls tightened as he watched the defiance drain out of Kili as he took him. His hips snapped forward more urgently when he saw Kili cover his own cock with his palm.

Thorin let his fingers graze Kili’s cheek. “You can be a good boy when properly motivated, can’t you?” Kili whimpered, and Thorin knew it wasn’t anger darkening his nephew’s eyes now.

“I’m going to fuck that wicked mouth of yours.” Kili made a needy sound that had Thorin groaning and thrusting in deeply enough to make Kili choke. He swallowed convulsively around Thorin as his own hips jerked.

There was no denying the boy felt wonderful, and Thorin growled at the spike of anger that pierced him when he wondered how many others Kili had taken. Thorin rocked his hips, forced himself to thrust slowly and shallowly. Kili’s eyes slipped closed as he tried to breathe between Thorin’s thrusts.

“You’ve done this before. Often.” Kili colored at his words, the flush moving from his cheeks down his neck. Thorin wondered how far down it went. “I wonder…”

Thorin gripped Kili’s hair, holding him still as he pressed deeply into his mouth. “Did any of them ever want to stay buried in you and watch you struggle for breath? Did you ever wonder if they’d let you slip into darkness?”

Kili’s eyes snapped open. His nostrils flared, and he tugged against Thorin’s hold.

“ _Stay still._ ”

Kili whimpered, his body trembling as he tried to obey. Shivers ran through his body as his chest heaved. His hips rocked urgently. Fear and need warred on his face. Thorin wondered what Kili wanted more: air or release. He wondered if Kili knew himself. He waited until Kili’s gaze went unfocused, his shoulders slumping slightly, before he pulled back.

He slapped Kili’s cheek lightly. “Stay with me.” Kili drew deep breaths, blinked rapidly. “That’s a good boy.”

Thorin wanted to take his time, but Kili wasn’t the only one driven by need. If the boy’s mouth wasn’t so sweet, his tongue so wicked, if his throat didn’t tighten so deliciously around Thorin’s cock, he might have been able to master his passion. But some temptations were simply too powerful for anyone to resist. If he’d known his nephew was an expert cocksucker, he would have made use of that talent long ago.

The urgency with which Kili stroked himself made Thorin certain the boy wouldn’t have objected. Talented and eager. It was impossible to ask for more than that from him or any dwarf, regardless of the endeavor, impossible not to admire skill that took such time to perfect.

His body tensed when Kili cried out, the sound muffled by and tickling against his cock. Kili’s body shuddered with release. Thorin growled darkly, thrust urgently into Kili’s mouth. _Too reckless. Too eager. No discipline._ Kili choked as Thorin thrust in deeply, held there as his cock twitched as he spilled.

Thorin stepped back, studied Kili’s flushed and sweated face. His nephew was breathing raggedly. The hand that wiped at the corner of his mouth was shaking. Thorin traced Kili’s jaw with a finger, smiling as the boy shuddered. Discipline and patience could be taught. And if Kili was as exceptional a student as his brother, they would both be an asset during the long, bitter nights on the road.


End file.
